No Day But Today
by Angela6257
Summary: Angel and Cordelia see a musical called Rent...


**Just a little piece of fluff-fic that got stuck in my head.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I own nothing, Joss owns all!**

**SPOILERS: None here, since none of this ever happened.**

**PREMISE: Angel and Cordelia take a vacation to the Big Apple, and she drags him to see a little musical called Rent. Did I mention that in my world they're a happy couple? Slightly AU, established C/A.**

Cordelia sniffed again, trying unsuccessfully to hide the fact that she was crying. She had two wadded up tissues in her hand and another pile of them in and around her purse.

At least she'd known herself well enough to bring a bunch of 'em.

Angel eyed her uneasily. He'd tried to pay attention to the show, truly he had, but he'd been less interested in the lives and loves of a bunch of East Village artistic-types then he had been in the vivid expressions on his seer's face. But now she was crying. He was sure they were happy tears. Well, pretty sure.

But happy tears or no, he didn't like seeing her cry.

On stage, the full cast began the finale. Cordelia listened, eyes wide and tear-filled, practically humming the words to herself.

_Okay, everyone's singing now. That means it's almost over. She'll stop crying now, won't she?_ Angel shifted in his seat again, trying not to stare anxiously at Cordelia. _Please God let her stop crying now._

**_There's only now_**  
**_There's only here._**  
**_Give in to love or live in fear._**  
**_No other path_**  
**_No other way_**  
**_No day but today._**

As they repeated the final line, Cordelia reached over and grasped Angel's hand, squeezing it a little harder than she'd intended.

Angel glanced over at her again, still trying to gauge her emotions. Damn, he *really* needed to work on his social skills. Was he supposed to squeeze back? Say something? Hand her yet another tissue?

**_No other road. No other way. No day but today._**

Words to live by, she mused, watching as the cast began making their bows. She joined the rest of the audience in a standing ovation, clapping until her hands stung, but she couldn't get the words out of her mind.

_**No other road. No other way. No day but today.**_

This was her life. No other road, no other way. Not really. Not anymore. After moving to LA, she'd ended up sucked into the fight for the white hats, and now because of the visions she couldn't go back, even if she wanted to. Not that she did. Oh, sure, there were times when she looked back nostalgically on that part of her life where the worst battles she had were with her mother concerning the length of her skirts. Now she was lucky to make it home from a battle with her skirt still intact, and it wasn't uncommon for her cleaning woes to include demon blood and/or guts.

But no matter how difficult or unpleasant her life could be, she wouldn't go back. She was part of something important, and she helped save lives.

She mattered.

_**No day but today.**_

Wasn't that just as true? When you're fighting the Big Bad, there's no guarantee on life spans, and Doyle's sacrifice had more than proved that. She depended on Angel to keep her safe, depended on herself as well. Her fighting skills could probably use some work, but she managed to hold her own nine times out of ten.

But there was always that tenth time. And one of these days, one of them might not come back.

_**No day but today.**_

Suddenly, it hit her. No day but today. Carpe diem. Seize the day. Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we may die.

Seize the day. Or in this case, the night.

Cordelia followed Angel up the aisle and out into the New York city night, joining the rest of the crowd milling outside of the theater. "Hey," she murmured, still filled with the rush of feeling the play had evoked, "let's do something.. fun. Something spontaneous."

"Spontaneous? In New York?" Angel looked at her doubtfully. "How spontaneous are we talking here? I'm not exactly the spontaneous type."

"Don't be a party pooper" She punched him lightly in the arm. "How far away is Rockefeller Center?"

He blinked, but turned obligingly towards the Center. "We've got quite a few blocks to get there," he said, "Care to tell me what you're planning here? You know, you mentioned spontaneous, and like I said, I'm not exactly the.."

"You'll see," was all she would say, casting a considering eye at him as they made their way through the late-night crowd.

Once there, Cordelia danced forward, toes barely touching the stone leading up to the huge fountain. She took off her shoes and tossed them to one side, for once not considering cost or designer label. Stepping up to the rim of the fountain, she turned to face Angel, head cocked and one brow raised.

_She can't be thinking of.. surely she's not considering..._ "Cordy, what are you doing up there?"

"No day but today. You game for a little... fun?" Turning a little sideways, she put one foot out and leaned over the water. "Or are you Mr. Chicken tonight?" He hung back, and she giggled at him. "Sure, you can face an army of demons, but one little fountain is too much for you? Come on, Angel. I dare you."

"I'm not getting in that water. For one thing, it's probably freezing." He sat down on the side of the fountain near her, put his hand down in the water. "For another, why should I, when I can splash you from here?" And he suited actions to words, sending a wave of water in her direction.

Squealing happily, she jumped to one side, trying to avoid the water he splashed at her... only to find herself sitting on her butt in the water. "This is sooo cold!" she yelled, getting to her feet and wrapping both arms around herself. "I'm freezing..." And she was, teeth chattering and goosebumps everywhere. "Help!"

His smile turning into a quick frown of concern, Angel got to his feet and started towards Cordelia... only to stop as she grinned wickedly and bent down, using two cupped hands to send a wall of water splashing his way.

"Gotcha," she said softly, waiting to see how her challenge was answered.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for that," he said, stepping into the water.

"Oh, I don't _think_ so," she said, turning to flee through the middle of the fountain. But he caught her within seconds, then scooped her up, holding her high in his arms. "Just name one reason why I shouldn't drop you?"

"I can only think of one," she said, wrapping both arms around his neck and holding on tight. "Where exactly you plan on sleeping tonight? Cause if you let me fall into that water, you are soo..."

SPLASH

She pushed herself out of the water, brushing dripping wet hair out of her eyes. "Dead," she finished, eyes narrowed but with a twinkle in them. "That's it, Angel. You're going down."

"I tried to warn you," he said, shrugging a little, trying not to grin openly. "I usually say what I mean."

"See, that's the difference between us." She looked up at him from beneath wet lashes, mouth curving openly now. "Well, not the only one. I mean there's that whole you-man, me... " a breathy sigh,".. woman thing. Have I told you how much I enjoy that? You being all man.. me being, all... woman."

His eyes glazed over just a bit, and his mouth opened slightly.

Perfect. He was right where she wanted him.

She got up on hands and knees and began crawling towards him. "You know, now that I'm all... wet, and my clothes are all... well, you know, see-through.. there's only one thing I want. And I really.. " another breathy sigh "... really want it."

One hand sneaking underneath the water, she grabbed his foot and yanked, bringing him down butt first in the water.

Sitting back, Cordelia smiled at him, and her voice was full of satisfaction. "That'd be you being just as wet as I am."

He looked over at her, sitting there smiling smugly at him, then he did the only thing he could do.

He threw back his head and laughed. She'd suckered him beautifully.

Then, laughter trailing off, his own hand reached underneath the water, grabbed her ankle, pulled hard.

But instead of being yanked under water, she found herself in his arms, his lips meeting hers, her body pulled close to his.

Cordelia's eyes closed slowly, and both arms trailed around his neck. _Oh yeah_, she thought. _No day but today. _ And that was her last rationale thought until...

"Hey, you two.. out of the water. NOW." The policeman standing near the fountain frowned at the two of them, then crossed his arms as he waited.

"Uh-oh," muttered Cordelia, her lips still against Angel's. "Looks like the jig is up."

Angel glanced over her shoulder at the cop. "Let's just get out of the water, do like the nice policeman says without causing any trouble."

"Works for me," she muttered, turning around slowly. "Getting arrested while playing in this fountain is _not_ something I want to have to explain to the gang back home."

"We're so sorry," she said, raising her voice as she got to her feet. "We didn't mean to cause trouble. Really."

"Of course we didn't," said Angel, stepping out of the water. He turned to help Cordelia. "We were just.. we're from out of town.."

Cordelia bent to pick up her shoes. Then, with a quick mischievous look at Angel, she took off running, heading in the direction of Central Park. Angel cast a quick helpless look at the cop, then he began running after his fleeing seer.

The policeman didn't even bother to pursue them. "Out-of-towners," he grumbled, resuming his normal beat.

They continued to run until the cop was left far behind, Angel catching up just as they reached the park. Finally slowing to a stop, Cordelia leaned against a tree and tried to catch her breath.

"Wow.." she said, still panting. "When we seize the day, we really seize the day."

"There's something I'd like to seize," Angel said, eyeing her closely. Her clothes were soaked and her form was clearly outlined in the dim light of the park.

"Is that so?" Cordelia straightened slowly, a teasing look in her eyes. "You know, it's a good thing it's hot out tonight. Otherwise, we'd be awfully uncomfortable. Wearing all these clothes, you know." She moved to stand in front of him, let one hand rest on his chest. "You know what I think?"

"What?" was all he could manage, his voice slightly hoarse.

"I think.. tag! You're it!" With a quick giggle, she turned and fled into the trees.

Angel shook his head, laughing a little, then started after her. "Come on out, Cordelia. You can't hide in here forever."

"Where's the fun in that?" Her voice floated out of the darkness, leading him in a different direction. He followed it, only to come to a complete stop.

Her shoes were dropped carelessly on either side of a hedge. And draped over the hedge...

One of her thigh-high stockings.

Had his heart been beating, it would have been going double time. He grabbed the stocking, grasping it tightly in his hand for just a moment. "I don't think I'm going to mind losing this game."

"But who says you're going to lose?" Her voice was amused, but she remained stubbornly out of sight. He started after her again, following the sound of her voice as she continued talking.

"You might just... you know.." He found her dress, grabbed it and hurried after the voice. "... get lucky."

"In fact, we might both." A couple of lacy confections, still damp, hanging from a low-lying tree branch. Angel took them both, then continued on. She was closer now, so close...

"Get lucky, I mean." One last giggle, and she was caught. Angel managed to snag a slender arm, pull her close.

"I win," he murmured. But she shook her head, eyes gleaming a little in the moonlight.

"We both do."


End file.
